


One Last Time

by DaFishi



Series: Enslaved [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is so done with being called a grandma, Alpha Martha, Alpha Thomas, Brain tumor, Everyone is Dead, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Alexander, So much Angst and Fluff, So much angst, alexander is sick, but he loves it, but so much fluff, grandkids and kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander says goodbye.For the last time.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Martha Eppes Wayles/Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson/Martha Eppes Wayles, Thomas Jefferson/Martha Eppes Wayles/Alexander Hamilton
Series: Enslaved [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908604
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the series guys.
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.

“Hello, Philip,” Alexander says to the gravestone.

It has been 20 years and Alexander was now old and well aged.

He had grandchildren that he loved to bits.

But many of his loved ones had died.

John, Hercules, Lafayette, Aaron, James, Thomas, Martha, Eliza, Angelica, Peggy and so many more.

And today was his last day.

He had one hour before the brain tumor finally won and he had to go to the hospital.

But he wanted to speak to Philip first.

One last time.

“20 years flew by so fast.

I remember when I was just a little boy playing tag with James in the vineyard.

Racing horses so much, me and Thomas would throw up.

Stay up past ungodly hours in the morning to read books with Martha.

Braiding our children’s hair with Angelica and Eliza.

Sharing stories with Peggy.

Exchanging the news with Aaron.

Getting newly sewn clothes from Hercules.

Presents from France, courtesy of Lafayette.

Rachel and our Angelica are doing wonderful.

Liam and Liliana are so mischievous but absolutely adorable.

They look a lot like Rachel, actually.

But they act like Thomas when he was 15.

Imagine when they become teenagers!

Maria is a bit withdrawn but Jacob is all over the place.

Angelica loves them to bits though.

Martha was always Maria’s favorite though.

I said goodbye to them yesterday.

Everyone.

I never specified whether it was permanent or not but I guess they understood.

We all cried.

Even the kids who didn’t really know what was happening.

They just knew their grandmother, despite my arguments of being a grandfather, was leaving for good.

I want to watch them grow up.

See them reach their goals and fulfill their hopes and dreams.

But my time in this world is also done.

It is about time I finally passed peacefully, joining you and everyone else.

Thomas and Martha, despite our rather large period of separation, had become my biggest motivations to make it this far.

I hope to see them soon.

I never realized how much I would miss Martha’s nagging about my health or Thomas’s stupid nicknames, but I suppose it was our way of life.”

Alexander chuckles and wipes away his tears.

He stood carefully.

“It is time I say goodbye,” Alexander whispers.

And he turns to leave.

Finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
